An elevator involves a plurality of different ropes and means for operating ropes. For example, hoisting ropes are connected to a traction sheave that and are arranged to move an elevator car according to the placed calls. Other examples of ropes are suspension ropes and ropes of the overspeed governor, which is arranged to monitor speed of the elevator car and to stop the elevator car if it is running too fast.
Ropes and wheels for operating the ropes in an elevator are susceptible to wearing. As the ropes and operating configuration vary in different functions also the type of wearing varies and different methods for controlling different ropes are used. For example, ropes can be inspected manually by visual inspection by checking the strands of the ropes or by measuring the diameter of the rope. A visual view of an experienced maintenance person is also commonly used evaluation method. The inspection of a traction sheave or a pulley is even more complicated when the shape of a groove in a traction sheave, a pulley or other wheel needs to be inspected.
When the rope or groove is worn issues critical to the security of an elevator may arise. For example, in case of overspeed governor a worn groove or rope may change the triggering speed or even fail completely. Furthermore, even if other safety mechanisms could prevent the possible danger, failures will cause additional expenses and out of service time that might be very inconvenient particularly in buildings that are served only by one elevator.
It is commonly known that there are regulations with regard ropes that vary country by country. Thus, different configurations may be used in different elevators. For example, it is normal that the traction sheave of the hoisting machine is configured to operate a plurality of ropes while the overspeed governor may be operated by one rope. The materials and dimensions of the ropes may vary based on the elevator car size. Different configurations may cause additional work in inspection.